<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>memories by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270706">memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, Drabble, F/F, Implied Cheating, might continue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to run from the memories from the night before, somehow find a way to escape her guilt. but as she regained more of her consciousness... she just couldn’t escape her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hyunjin didn’t want to wake up. </p><p>she was never much for a morning person, but that wasn’t her only dilemma. no, not by a long shot. the sunlight shot through the windows, drawing the young woman to wake up. </p><p>but she just couldn’t, or at least, she really, really didn’t want to. squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to run from the memories from the night before, somehow find a way to escape her guilt. but as she regained more of her consciousness... she just couldn’t escape her. </p><p>jinsoul. jinsoul.. was she still here? </p><p>drawing herself out of bed, she scanned the room carefully. the messy sheets, clothes scattered across the room, she felt her heartbeat quicken. more and more memories flooded her head. no, no, no. what was wrong with her? </p><p>grabbing her robe and tying it around her waist with shaking hands, she continued her study of her home. but before she even reached the kitchen, she was greeted by a folded paper propped up on the coffee table in her living room. she seized it, flipped it open, and found her name written at the top, with plenty of room, as if she had meant to write a long letter explaining, or excusing, or accusing.</p><p>but the only words she was met with was ‘im sorry.’</p><p>that’s great, that’s wonderful. she was absolutely alone, she should have known better than this. cheating on her girlfriend with their close friend. what did she expect? for jinsoul to spend the night with her and for them to live happily ever after? no, she had no right to ask for that. she had no right to ask for anything from anyone now, really. </p><p>trying to fight the sobs that threatened to rack her body, she paced around her and heejin’s shared apartment. she thought the guilt bubbling deep down in her stomach was going to make her sick. </p><p>crumpling the note and tossing it on the floor, she attempted to get a grip of herself. a hot shower was what she needed, somewhere she could think.  </p><p>sliding into the steamy shower, she cleaned herself like she never had before. she scrubbed her skin until it was red, the water stinging it a tad. she vigorously rubbed away at everywhere jinsoul had touched her, she needed the feeling gone. she needed wash away her shame. </p><p>when she stepped out from the bathroom and into her bedroom, she was met with the ruins of the night before. unmade sheets, thrown away clothes. it made her skin crawl like little bugs had suddenly attached themselves to her. she felt like she needed to shower again. </p><p>puffing air out her nose, she cleaned the bedroom like her life depended on it. top to bottom. she put new sheets on the bed, cleared the clothes, and vacuumed, just for good measure. </p><p>but it wasn’t good enough for her. everything just felt so.. dirty. so she cleaned the whole house. hell, she cleaned it so well that she even washed her couch pillows. the white decor heejin had picked for their apartment now seemingly taunted her. it was simple, innocent and spotless, everything she was not. </p><p>hyunjin thought she was thorough with her cleaning, so she decided she needed something else to focus on. anything not to think, right? </p><p>she focused on getting ready for heejin’s return. she did everything just the way her companion liked it. light makeup, bone straight hair, and she even put on earrings heejin had bought her for their anniversary. </p><p>as she sat on her newly fresh bedsheets, she had never felt more alone. her home had never felt more empty. </p><p>or, at least that’s how she felt until she heard heejin’s deep voice fill the apartment.</p><p>“baby! im home! i bought you something.” airy, yet still deep, happy. totally clueless. a new wave of guilt swarmed hyunjin’s insides. “aw, you cleaned up? i think you left a piece of paper on the floor, silly.” fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2jin angst??? sign me up</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>